Unfortunate Breakdown
by Chamadarnya
Summary: Abel and his pals have been launched into a realm where humans don't know that vampires exist! Thanks to Wordsworth, they have arrived at Cross Academy! The time machine broke along the way and now they are stuck! How will they get out? -Sorry, bad at summaries-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a crossover! I hope it doesn't seem too out there... or too weird o.o I'm trying to find that perfect fit. Plus, I don't really know Trinity Blood as well as I do Vampire Knight, so please excuse any errors in the characters T_T! I hope you enjoy this crossover! The idea of the Trinity Blood characters meeting the Vampire Knight characters has been playing in my mind for a while! It will be enjoyable to see how they react to each other!**

* * *

"Wordsworth, are you sure this is going to work?" the tall priest asked, doubt playing in his voice.

"I'm sure! Leave it to me!" he confidently answered.

"Okay," came the weak answer.

Abel couldn't trust that Wordsworth was building something that would work so perfectly. Tres just went around gathering the parts asked of him to find without question. Abel tried not to think about anything and went to find food, his stomach had been killing him.

"Ah! Father Abel!" a higher voice called from behind him as he walked towards the city.

Abel turned around to face Esther, she was running at him, her red hair flying to the side of her face. Abel gave a goofy smile to her as he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Sister Esther, what brings you here?" he asked calmly.

"I was just going to get some food, and also, Professor Wordsworth asked me to find some metal," Esther explained as she walked beside the man.

"Oh, so he has gotten you involved too," Abel sighed, letting his glasses fall a bit.

"Yes, it seems as if the whole of the AX are involved, too," Esther informed him.

"That Wordsworth, is he trying to kill us?" Abel asked himself, but loud enough for Esther to hear.

"Father Abel?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly is he trying to make?"

"Oh, a time-and-space machine."

Esther thought about this for a few seconds. However, she couldn't process the information and she let confusion spread across her face. "Why?"

"I don't know, something about being able to find out more about the lost technology if we were to go back to the time it was used. He also seems to think there is some merit in messing with the past," Abel explained, not coming up with a good reason.

Esther just nodded her head in an absent agreement. Her mind was clearly elsewhere, but it was unknown to Abel where.

"Sister Esther, do you happen to have extra money to buy me food?" Abel asked, his goofiness returning.

Esther turned to him, half in shock and half in knowing. She looked slightly annoyed, but did not voice this. She just put a smile on and agreed to pay for him. She knew well that he often only had four dinars in his wallet at one time. She couldn't understand how he always had this number; it was as if it was all a cruel joke from Cardinal Caterina.

Abel began to thank her over and over about how grateful he was that she would buy him food. He went on for what felt like hours about how he never had enough money. He was about to continue, when he remembered she said that Wordsworth asked her to find a part.

"What part does he want?" Abel asked, trying to kick a conversation back into the equation.

"Uh, I think he wants a flat sheet of metal or something like that, but he said it had to have a couple of holes… I don't really know, he kinda confused me," Esther admitted, looking down to her feet as she walked.

"It's okay, I understand," Abel consoled her, not wanting her to feel dumb about not understanding Wordsworth.

Esther gave him a warm smile and resolutely concluded she would find the piece with ease. Abel agreed to help her look after they ate. Soon after telling her this, his stomach began to growl in protest of not eating for hours.

They ate quickly, and Abel was just as thankful as before. After starting to walk back to the Vatican, they found a piece of metal that fit the description.

"How lucky! It's as if Professor Wordsworth had someone place it here for us to find!" Esther commented as she began to pick up the chunk.

Abel nodded and helped her as she picked it up. They carried it back as quickly as possible back. It was a very heavy and large piece, but they managed to get it back without injury.

"I see you found it!" Wordsworth commented happily as Esther and Abel carried in the chunk of metal.

"Yes, we did," Esther replied, a smile growing on her face.

"With this, I can complete it!" Wordsworth explained as he got to work positioning the metal onto the large contraption.

"Didn't past people try to complete such a machine?" Esther asked, looking in awe at the large object.

"I don't know, but we can ask! We'll be able to travel to the past with this. And, the AX will be the first to time-and-space travel!" Wordsworth responded with pride in his voice.

The rest of the AX had gathered now, and they gave him a warm round of applause for his accomplishment. Wordsworth turned around with a large smile and presented his 'masterpiece'.

"Okay! Everyone! Let's go!" Wordsworth told them.

"Eh?! You want us to go into that thing?!" Abel asked in shock, trembling once more.

"Yeah, what else, Abel?" Wordsworth asked, making Abel seem dumb for his disbelief.

Abel could not think of a response, but just stood there quietly as he watched the members talk to each other for a bit. It was clear they didn't want to be the first to test the machine, but at the same time, they wanted to find out how it worked.

"Very well," a strong voice said from behind them. Caterina stepped up, and she was not one to take part in his inventions actively. "We shall go, but, this is under the assumption that you can bring us back."

"I can't take you along, Cardinal Caterina! That's too dangerous! Besides… Abel, Esther, Leon, and Tres should be more than enough," Wordsworth explained.

Esther had concern on her face, Abel did too. Leon didn't care and Tres showed no emotions. Tres agreed that they would be adequate for the mission, and they would go. Wordsworth explained he would go with them, to be able to transport them back to their own time.

Together, they stepped into the machine that Wordsworth had spent hours working on. While none but Wordsworth understood how it worked, they were putting their lives on the line with trusting him. If something went wrong, they would die.

"Okay, here we go!" Wordsworth said as he pushed a few buttons and pulled a lever.

They shut their eyes as the felt the machine lurch beneath them. Esther at one point screamed as the machine shook in violent rhythms. Abel began to beg for his life and claiming he hadn't lived long enough to die so young. Tres, aside from Wordsworth, was the only one not to say a word as the machine moved.

"Okay, it's done with," Wordsworth said, breaking the silence that had overcome them.

"Are we alive?" Leon asked, opening his eyes slowly.

Esther stood up, and shouted, "Please! Let us get out and say our thanks for being alive!"

Abel nodded his thorough agreement. Leon laughed as he watched Wordsworth contemplate on telling them no.

"So, where are we? What time are we at?" Abel asked after regaining his composure.

Wordsworth shrugged, and opened the doors. They were met with a shocking scene. It appeared as if a school was in front of them, but it was enormous. They had narrowly missed the gates that kept the people out and the students in.

"It appears as if it is evening time," Esther commented quietly.

"I agree, Sister Esther," Abel spoke.

Together, they began to walk away from their landing site to explore. They had just made it out of the small wooded area when a voice spoke from behind them. It was stern yet held was curious at the same time.

"Who are you people? What do you want?" the voice asked.

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter done! It's actually quite long compared to most of my first chapters o.o Only at the end do they make it to the dimension they shall be spending the next few weeks (or months) in! Hope you liked it and found it pleasing :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter, but I noticed a couple people looked at it! I hope you enjoyed it! It's very hard to write a crossover! I don't want to mess anything up, but I want it to be entertaining as well! I want to accomplish this with as much good skill as I can muster! I hope the characters are acting accordingly, it's kinda hard to judge how they would react to others like this.. but, I like writing this. It's something new, and if people like it, I'll write a different crossover! So, before I bore you with this, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_"It appears as if it is evening time," Esther commented quietly._

_"I agree, Sister Esther," Abel spoke._

_Together, they began to walk away from their landing site to explore. They had just made it out of the small wooded area when a voice spoke from behind them. It was stern yet held was curious at the same time._

_"Who are you people? What do you want?" the voice asked._

* * *

Abel turned around in confusion and Esther gasped when spied the young man. Wordsworth looked at him up and down, trying to determine what time they were in. Tres pulled at his gun and Leon tugged at his own weapons.

"I do not wish to harm you, unless you are here to harm this academy," the man said, his voice not changing in tone.

"We don't want to hurt anyone," Esther spoke quickly.

"I see," he responded without emotion.

"Who are y-?" Abel began, but was cut off by a higher voice from the distance.

"Kaname!" the voice rang through the air.

The man turned around to face the direction the voice came from. A girl with short brown hair was charging towards the group. A boy with silver hair was beside her, anger in his eyes. He held a gun tightly in his hand. Upon seeing this, Tres pulled his own gun out and took aim on them.

"Father Tres, stop!" Abel whined, trying to pull Tres' arms down.

Yuki halted in her tracks when she saw the gun aimed at them. Zero stopped soon after, not wanting to look like a threat to the quick man.

Yuki tried to change the object of their attention. "Kaname, what are you doing all the way over here? Aidou has decided to take advantage of your leave by messing with even more of the girls than normal!"

Kaname looked down at her. He appeared to be deep in thought, but simply said, "I see, I'll punish him later."

Esther watched on in confusion as the girl had a one-sided conversation with the man. Abel, just as confused, was still trying to pull Tres' arms down. Wordsworth was watching with great interest. Leon laughed as he watched the girl try to get more of a response out of the tall man.

"Who are you?" he repeated, facing towards the group once more.

"I'm Wordsworth. William Walter Wordsworth," he answered, putting his pipe back in his mouth.

"Tres Iqus."

"Esther Blanchett!"

"Abel Nightroad."

"Leon Garcia De Asturias."

"Leon is an inmate at our jail, he's being let out right now because he works for the AX," Abel explained, letting them know Leon's circumstances.

Yuki listened carefully to each name, making mental notes of each. Her face turned to shock when Abel explained about Leon. Zero held a disgusted look on his face throughout the whole thing. He clearly did not like them. Kaname remained the only one with an unchanging expression.

"He reminds me of Tres," Abel commented quietly as he looked at Kaname.

"How? He looks nothing like Father Tres," Esther piped up.

Abel shot straight up with a shock when Esther spoke, he had not thought she had heard. "Hehe, his reaction Sister Esther. He didn't have a single change of face! It's like he has no heart!"

"Oh, I see."

"I agree, Abel," Leon said. Wordsworth was nodding his own agreement as well.

"Ah, I have grown too old and bored with this world," Kaname spoke to himself quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Are you people new students?" Yuki asked, looking them up and down.

"No, we just came here by chance," Wordsworth explained, looking around the area once more.

"I shall take them to the headmaster, Yuki," Kaname said in a low voice.

Yuki nodded and lead Zero away from the area, leaving Kaname to show them the way. They began to follow him when he began to walk off, but they felt uneasy.

"Something is off about him, Father Abel," Esther told Abel quietly.

"I agree."

"You noticed it too?" Leon asked, suddenly getting closer to the pair.

They nodded in agreement as Wordsworth made his way closer as well. Tres stayed a further distance from them and walked silently along, his eyes scanning the trees constantly.

Kaname heard everything they said, but did not let them know. He walked quietly ahead of them, leading the way to Chairman's office. His eyes getting increasingly redder as they went along. The night was darker than normal because of the new moon, but Kaname lead the way without problem.

"I can barely see a thing!" Esther complained, nearly running into a tree.

"I agree, if it wasn't for that white uniform of his, I would have lost him completely already," Abel added.

Kaname shut his eyes and turned to face the group, he was wearing a frown. He adjusted himself as he opened his eyes, letting them return back to their normal dimness.

"I apologize, it appears as if I wasn't considerate of you. I know these woods like the back of my hand, so walking in the dark is not a problem for me. However, I should've walked faster so you could get out of them faster. It is dark, but I have no way to light this area, please deal with it a bit longer," Kaname told them as he took a better look at the group.

"No, it's okay!" Abel piped up quickly, feeling bad for troubling the man.

"I have a light," Tres said, pulling one out of seemingly nowhere.

"There's my Tres!" Wordsworth commented proudly.

"If you had a flashlight why did you not pull it out earlier?!" Abel half-yelled in a joking tone.

Tres did not respond as he turned the light on, purposely flashing it towards Kaname's eyes. Kaname quickly shut his eyes in response and turned to face away once again. Abel began to scold Tres for trying to blind their guide.

"Come on, it's only getting darker," Kaname said, his voice colder than before.

"Okay," they answered in almost perfect unison.

After a short walk through the rest of the woods and a walk across the school, they arrived at a door. It was labeled with "Chairman", but a smell of cooking fish was coming from the inside.

"Chairman, I'm coming in," Kaname announced, not knocking even once.

Esther was surprised by the abruptness of the man, even though he had seemed polite while apologizing them. From inside the room, Esther could hear somebody getting up and tripping over something. She giggled to herself at the apparent clumsiness of the person.

A man with glasses and blond hair opened the door. Esther gasped at the resemblance between him and Abel. For a second, she figured somebody could mistake the two if they only glanced.

"Kaname, what do you need?" the chairman whined, looking pitiful.

"People. There are people here," he answered, pushing his way past the silly man.

"Oh," Chairman said as he noticed the group. "Come in." He had a wide smile and appeared to be a very warm person.

They said thanks as they made their way into the large room. Tres was taking everything in at full stride. The rest were having trouble processing everything going on. The chairman once more sat down beside a small bucket with a fire and a fish. He was cooking the fish in his office, but they couldn't figure out why.

Kaname had sat down in a chair near the window and was looking at the people once more.

"Uh… we're lost," Abel explained, coming up quickly with a reason as to why they were there.

"Ah, it's okay! That's pretty common around here… but the fact you got past the gates is amazing," Chairman commented, laughing to himself. "Kaname, would you take care of them while they are here?"

Kaname glanced at the man, holding his eyes with a cold glare. He looked as if it were going to bother him, but said not a word.

Abel noticed sharp fangs as Kaname said, "As you wish, Chairman. However, they will have to do a certain amount of things themselves, it is not normal for the Night Class to have to take care of somebody."

"Uh, can I ask you a question?" Abel asked, looking with curious eyes at Kaname.

Kaname gave him a glance that acknowledged his question. He gave neither a yes nor a no in response. However, the light hit his eyes in a way that spoke. His eyes were seeming to say, 'humor me'.

"If I am remembering right, your name is Kaname. Well, Kaname, do you believe in the existence of vampires?"

Kaname looked at the silly man who suddenly got serious. Abel was staring very hard at Kaname, but his face did not change. He watched him with careful eyes as Abel tried to express how serious his question was.

"Well, what do you think, Kaname?" Chairman asked, suddenly getting serious as well.

* * *

**Yay, Chapter 2 is done! I hope you liked this one! Abel got pretty brave at the end, but I feel as if he would ask that question. Especially since even though he acts silly, he is a keen man who notices small details. There is a lot of dialogue, more than I would like, but oh well... On to writing the next chapter! Plus, I can't ignore my other fanfic! o.o They might hate me if I do XD" Hope you come back for the next chapter! Thank you for reading once again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! I am really, really sorry! I meant to update this, and work on it! However, so much happened at once, and, I entirely forgot about it! I am terribly sorry! T_T Please, forgive me? :( Well, I know this is really short! But, I needed to jump start it again! Publishing something will allow me to get into it once more! I hope I didn't lose any of your interest by not updating for months! :(**

**Disclaimer: I own neither VK nor TB**

* * *

_"Uh, can I ask you a question?" Abel asked, looking with curious eyes at Kaname._

_Kaname gave him a glance that acknowledged his question. He gave neither a yes nor a no in response. However, the light hit his eyes in a way that spoke. His eyes were seeming to say, 'humor me'._

_"If I am remembering right, your name is Kaname. Well, Kaname, do you believe in the existence of vampires?"_

_Kaname looked at the silly man who suddenly got serious. Abel was staring very hard at Kaname, but his face did not change. He watched him with careful eyes as Abel tried to express how serious his question was._

_"Well, what do you think, Kaname?" Chairman asked, suddenly getting serious as well._

* * *

"It is an interesting question. I didn't think I'd see the day that someone asked me a question of a fable. Of a myth. Vampires, of course, have no existence. They are only legends that live in tales. Though, if you are adamant about it, you could convince yourself almost anyone is a vampire," Kaname answered, his eyes never leaving Abel's once.

Abel stood straighter at this answer. Esther did not think a thing of the answer, but Abel knew better. He had seen his fangs, and he knew far too well the existence of them. For the young man to lie to his face was appalling, but he didn't want to frighten his friends. He let it slide, but not without giving Kaname a doubtful look.

"I see," Abel responded.

"Ignorant, isn't he?" Leon whispered under his breath to Wordsworth.

Wordsworth nodded his agreement, but made no sound. Tres was watching Kaname now, but he seemed to be unpleased. Esther noticed, and looked at Wordsworth for an answer.

"Tres, isn't a very trusting person of strangers, you know that. However, it seems he trusts this man even less," Wordsworth explained quietly.

Esther nodded her silent agreement and let her eyes wander back to the young man. She watched him carefully, but couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She found it unusual, especially since the room was dimly lit.

"Chairman, what do you expect them to do now?" Kaname spoke suddenly, giving no warning of his question.

"Hmm… Go tell the night class that there are going to be people joining you. I'd put them in day class, but for now, night class will do. I expect that they will be very pleased with night class, Kaname," Chairman answered, his tone indicating a warning towards the man.

"Very well, I'll be right back. When I arrive once more, I expect to find them ready to follow me to class."

Abel watched as Kaname left, not taking his eyes off of him until the door separated the two. Once Kaname was out of the room, Abel decided to take advantage of it.

"Chairman, right?" he spoke quietly, in a shy tone.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of vampires?"

Chairman looked at Abel carefully, and he appeared to be thinking. Chairman knew that Kaname had denied the existence of vampires, and he should do the same, but he was having doubts. "As Kaname said, they are not real. A fable is all they are! Or scary stories to tell at night."

Abel smiled at his answer, seeing that he was having a difficult time thinking of exactly what to answer with. Kaname came in suddenly, and he did not look happy.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! This time, I'm going to make a really long chapter next time to make up for it! I'll try to get it out in at most a couple of days! If not, find some way to shoot me a message and go: Hey! What are you doing!?**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Chapter Four is here! I hope you like this! This one is long compared to the other one. It's becoming difficult to not focus on following one character from each place... Enjoy! Hope you like it :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Vampire Knight nor Trinity Blood**

* * *

_"Chairman, right?" he spoke quietly, in a shy tone._

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you think of vampires?"_

_Chairman looked at Abel carefully, and he appeared to be thinking. Chairman knew that Kaname had denied the existence of vampires, and he should do the same, but he was having doubts. "As Kaname said, they are not real. A fable is all they are! Or scary stories to tell at night."_

_Abel smiled at his answer, seeing that he was having a difficult time thinking of exactly what to answer with. Kaname came in suddenly, and he did not look happy._

* * *

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Chairman asked the man, watching him carefully as he walked into the room.

"Nothing to be concerned with. It's a personal issue, but nothing to be concerned with. I-," he sounded as if he were going to continue, but stopped when he remembered that Abel and company were in the room.

Kaname turned the attention from himself quickly when he asked, "Are they ready to go to class?"

Chairman looked at the group once more and responded, "Well, we don't have uniforms for them yet, but, they'll be fine. Take care of them, Kaname."

"I understand. Follow me," he spoke quickly and without a changing tone.

Esther was the first to follow. She walked quickly in order to keep up with his long steps. Leon followed Esther quietly and had begun to drag Abel with him. Wordsworth walked quietly beside Tres as they followed the young man through what seemed to be an endless hallway.

Kaname stopped suddenly, turned around, and said, "Here we are."

Two very large doors were now in front of them. The only thing separating them from the Night Class. Kaname opened the door slowly and was the first to walk in. The group all filed in carefully behind him.

Able quickly noticed the class and how odd they seemed to act. The Night Class stared at the group with untrusting eyes, but voiced no opinions on them.

"Introduce yourselves," Kaname told them, his eyes not leaving the class.

"Uh, I'm Abel Nightroad. These are my friends: Esther Blanchett, Tres Iqus, Leon Garcia De Asturias, and William Walter Wordsworth," he said, pointing to each as he said their names.

The class just nodded a greeting, not bothering to say a word.

"That's rude," Esther whispered to Abel when he bent over to see what she had to say.

"Please refrain from whispering," Kaname said quickly. "That goes for Night Class as well, understand? If you have something to say, speak out loud and say it to everybody."

Esther didn't repeat herself, but a girl in the class did stand up.

"Kaname! Who are these people? Why are they here?" a woman with long pale-brown hair demanded.

Kaname turned his attention from the class to her, and answered, "Ruka. You know well why they are here, and they just told everybody their names as well. You know who they are now."

Abel was shocked at the answer he had given, it was not what he expected. Abel expected him to answer her with the same uninterested tone he had given every over detail he had spoken of or about. This time, he seemed more intent, and his voice more threatening.

Ruka sat back down, not daring to talk back to the man who seemed to be in charge of the class.

"Uh, Kaname, what are you to these people?" Abel asked, hoping to pull into the open that the boy appeared to be a vampire.

"I am the Night Class President. When necessary, I represent this group. Since I am class president, I also often meet with Chairman to discuss matters. The vice president is Ichijou Takuma. He is the one with green eyes and pale blond hair," Kaname explained, pointing towards the class.

Ichijou stood up and said, "Pleasure to meet you. My name, as Kaname said, is Ichijou Takuma. If you need anything, and Kaname isn't around, just get me."

"He's nice," Esther said under her breath, glancing at Kaname as if comparing their personalities.

Leon looked carefully at the class, but said not a word.

"Alright, everybody, find your seats," said a gruff voice from behind them.

The sudden noise caused Abel to jump and bump into Leon who had moved closer when Abel was introducing them. Esther turned around with a gasp, while Wordsworth and Tres calmly looked back.

"Yagari, you're here a bit early, aren't you?" Kaname questioned, his voice even and face calm.

"I heard from Chairman that we had some new students, I wanted to meet them. So, for tonight, I'll be here the whole time. Just to keep an eye on things," Yagari answered, his voice getting more uneven and edging towards threatening as he spoke.

"I see," he said quietly.

Kaname nodded towards the Night Class and walked to his own seat as the Night Class sat down once more. Abel looked to his friends, but did not move. Esther watched with wide eyes as Yagari walked to the desk at the front of the room.

"Father Abel! He looks just like Father Leon!" Esther shouted suddenly, pointing towards Yagari.

"He looks similar, in a way," Abel chuckled in response, "But I wouldn't go so far to say that they look just a like Sister Esther."

"Hmm, he's right Esther. His hair color is different than mine, his hair is shorter, he has a patch on his eye, the list goes on and on," Leon added in, examining the man up and down.

Esther pouted and grumbled, "On a quick glance, they do look alike."

Yagari looked as if he were about to put in his own idea about it, but was stopped when Kaname suddenly spoke. "I agree with the girl. You do look similar, Yagari. Who would've thought that there would be two look-a-likes… Chairman looks like the one named Abel, in a way."

Yagari looked at Leon for a minute, and then said, "I agree, Kaname… Whatever was I thinking? Did you hear him Night Class? He agrees with the red-headed girl, remember that."

Abel didn't understand the importance of repeating the fact that Kaname agreed with Esther. However, the Night Class had changed their look from disgust to understanding.

"Find some seats," Yagari told them quickly, making a movement with his hands that looked more like shooing than anything.

"I'm Yagari Toga, good to meet you. I'm the Ethics teacher here. I'm just filling in the position until they can hire another one, but, I do my job well."

Abel nodded and looked back towards Kaname, who looked bored and uninterested with everything. Tres remained standing, his eyes moving over the class quickly. Wordsworth had taken a seat near Abel, but was playing with his pipe and not listening.

"This is an outrage! I demand that they be put into Day Class this instant!" a defiant voice called out from the back.

Esther and Abel turned around together and was shocked to find the voice was now much closer to them than before. There stood Aidou, an annoyed look on his face as he looked down on Abel from the place he had taken on the desk.

"Who are you?" Esther asked, offense in her voice

"Aidou Hanabasu! I don't mind you, but him! He has to go!" Aidou complained, pointing towards Abel.

"Why!?" Abel began to protest.

Kaname had stood up and walked over, he was making his way quickly to stand beside Aidou. Abel feared for the young blond.

* * *

**Well, was it good? I plan on mainly following Kaname for now, but, I don't want the focus to be entirely on him! I hope nobody was too out of character! I thoroughly enjoy the resemblances in some of the characters *snickers* This, as I said, is getting tricky. It probably seemed to drag a bit, but, this is the boring parts! I can't let them find out too soon that Kaname isn't human! Don't worry! Probably next time they'll find out (Especially with Aidou being the way he is...) Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Come by again! Till next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I had most of this wrote out a couple of days ago, but I finished it just now! I hope you like this one! Let's find out what Aidou does, and if he accidentally reveals their nature! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Vampire Knight nor Trinity Blood, or any of the characters used.**

* * *

_"Who are you?" Esther asked, offense in her voice_

_"Aidou Hanabasu! I don't mind you, but him! He has to go!" Aidou complained, pointing towards Abel._

_"Why!?" Abel began to protest._

_Kaname had stood up and walked over, he was making his way quickly to stand beside Aidou. Abel feared for the young blond._

* * *

"Kaname, why are you so mad at me?! I think you should be mad at Chairman for putting them in here!" Aidou began to defend himself once Kaname was beside him.

"Aidou, Chairman asked me to take care of them for a while, at least until uniforms get here, so behave," Kaname explained calmly.

Aidou glanced at the group once more before focusing on Kaname again. Aidou's eyes were full of doubt as he looked at Kaname for more of an explanation, but Kaname did not give him one.

"Explain! Why must I go!? But not Sister Esther?!" Abel asked in a raised voice.

Aidou was going to answer, but Kaname got to it before he did, "Aidou likes girls a bit too much. He would do anything to get close to a girl. Don't take it personally, Abel."

Abel was pouting, but nodded his agreement.

"Are we done now?" Yagari asked, annoyance entering his voice.

"Yes, Yagari, thank you for being so patient," Kaname answered him.

"No problem, vampire," Yagari muttered in response.

"Vampire?" Leon asked, confusion flowing from the syllables.

Kaname gave a harsh glance to Yagari before turning his attention to Leon. Abel looked over at Leon, a small smile creeping onto Abel's face as he realized the secret was almost out. Esther gave a confused glace towards Yagari. Tres made no movement and Wordsworth put his pipe back into his mouth as he watched with interest.

Yagari didn't answer; he could tell from the glance that he had said too much. _"I thought they knew about vampires, since they were in here… I don't really care too much if they learn about the existence. Chairman! This is all your fault for bringing these creatures into a school!" _Yagari thought angrily.

"You see, Yagari spends a lot of time studying myths and tall tales. He often calls us vampires because we have classes at night instead of day. The only reason we have classes at night are because we are on a different level than the day class, understand?" Kaname explained, adding good reason into his explanation.

Leon didn't buy the story entirely, but it had made sense. Esther believed every word of it and nodded her agreement quickly. Wordsworth kept quiet as he watched, and Tres was just as silent as ever. Yagari silently sighed relief for the vampire's quick thinking.

"I don't believe it!" Abel argued, gaining enough courage to voice his thoughts.

"Why not?" Kaname asked calmly?

"It doesn't make sense! Why use the same building when you can build another one and hire other teachers?" he asked.

"That costs more money, money that Cross Academy does not have," Kaname answered.

"What kind of school is this?" Abel questioned, trying to gauge just how much they might have in reserves.

Kaname looked away for a few seconds, as if thinking of how to respond. "This is a boarding school, but we don't have high tuition."

"Fine," Abel answered, allowing the man to win once more.

As the night wore on, the class had begun to drag. Yagari did little teaching, and the students did their own thing, even when Yagari spoke. Kaname sat quietly, book in hand, reading quickly. Abel had been watching him the entire time, and not once had the man even gave Yagari a part of his attention, Abel decided to call him out on it.

"Say, why aren't you paying attention to your teacher?" Abel asked suddenly, hoping to catch him surprise.

Kaname, however, did not appear to be surprised by his asking, and answered simply, "This is because Yagari is reviewing old work. I know it. Therefore, I need not pay attention. Reading is far more interesting than listening to him talk."

"What makes you think that you know this already?" Abel asked, hoping Yagari would give a quick quiz to put Kaname on the spot.

"Not only is he reviewing, but I've learned this in other places," he explained again, not looking up from his book.

"Yagari, would you give him a test?" Abel asked him suddenly, hoping the teacher would follow through with his request.

Yagari looked up at Abel for a few moments, a skeptical look playing in his eyes. After a little longer, Yagari took a deep breath and agreed to give Kaname a test. Yagari took a book into his hands, and quickly made up difficult questions on the spot. However, Kaname answered with ease, not hesitating on a single answer.

"There you have it," Yagari said, "He got every one of them right. Without hesitation, satisfied?"

Abel pouted in annoyance, he was hoping to finally catch him off-guard and make him look silly in front of the class. Abel decided he'd have to try harder, and then the perfect moment presented itself. Aidou had just glanced over, but it was written all over his face that he was mad that Abel questioned Kaname's intelligence.

"Is there a problem?" Abel asked, feigning innocence in his voice.

"Yes, there is," Aidou responded, standing to walk towards him.

Unlike last time, Kaname just sat still, watching with careful eyes as Aidou made his way towards Abel. And Abel, felt a bit of fear latch onto him as he noticed that Aidou was not going to back away. Abel stood steady, ready for whatever would happen.

* * *

**Well, it was a bit short, but better than nothing. I'm trying to figure out where the story wants to go, because where I want it to go and where it wants to go are two totally different places! I hoped you enjoyed it :) A couple of reviews would be nice ^^ And thank you to those who have reviewed :) It lets me know how I'm doing and what y'all, as readers, think and feel as you read! It's very important to me! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again everyone :) It's been quite a while since I put out a chapter! I am beginning to feel at a loss as to where the story is going... I hope that the action doesn't die down too much at the end of this! I'm glad y'all are all enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Thank you for the reviews :) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Vampire Knight nor Trinity Blood. I own none of the characters in this story.**

* * *

_Abel pouted in annoyance, he was hoping to finally catch him off-guard and make him look silly in front of the class. Abel decided he'd have to try harder, and then the perfect moment presented itself. Aidou had just glanced over, but it was written all over his face that he was mad that Abel questioned Kaname's intelligence._

_"Is there a problem?" Abel asked, feigning innocence in his voice._

_"Yes, there is," Aidou responded, standing to walk towards him._

_Unlike last time, Kaname just sat still, watching with careful eyes as Aidou made his way towards Abel. And Abel, felt a bit of fear latch onto him as he noticed that Aidou was not going to back away. Abel stood steady, ready for whatever would happen._

* * *

It was a standoff. Aidou stopped a few feet away from the towering man, but didn't show fear. Abel kept hoping that he wouldn't have to fight the boy, but he felt as if Aidou wasn't going to let it go.

Aidou raised his hand, but Abel could see no visible weapon. With a smirk, Aidou brought his hand forward. Abel did not see the reason of Aidou's smirk, but he felt it suddenly. Abel glanced down to see that ice had shot from underneath Aidou and up Abel's leg.

Esther gasped in shock when she saw Abel's feet and leg get frozen over. The gasp caught Aidou's attention for a short moment, and realization flashed through the young man's eyes.

"Oh no," Aidou whispered as he looked over at Abel who now had a smirk of his own.

"What's wrong?" Abel asked, taunting him further.

Leon blinked in disbelief, his mind couldn't keep up with what was going on. Tres had turned his full attention to Aidou, pulling out a gun in the process. Esther began to panic, not understanding what had happened.

"I didn't mean to," Aidou began saying, beginning to think of excuses as he backed away quickly.

Aidou turned around to face Kaname. Kaname was now standing, but his expression had only changed to one of interest, not anger.

"Kaname?" Aidou said, questioning why he showed no anger.

Esther had calmed down when she noticed Kaname stand, but Tres did not lower his gun. Leon chuckled, finally beginning to grasp the situation in full. The ice around Abel disappeared, but whether it was Kaname or Aidou who did it, was unknown to them all.

"You don't appear to be surprised," Kaname stated as he looked at Abel.

Abel was expecting Kaname to be confused as to why he was not surprised.

"You don't appear to be surprised either," Abel commented.

"You explain first, after all, I acknowledged your reaction first," Kaname answered.

Abel thought carefully how to answer the man. He could tell that Kaname had pride and confidence in all that he did and said, Abel did not want to offend him.

"Well, what would you think if I told you that we come from a place where vampires are common?" Abel asked, trying to gauge his reaction.

"I would think it to be nothing," Kaname responded, not giving away if he thought vampires were truly there or not.

"What do you think about your friend? How did he do that?" Abel questioned, trying to get more answers while Kaname was in the answering mood.

"Aidou? What about him? He's an idiot who takes action before he thinks. As for how he did it, how about you ask him?" he responded calmly.

Abel couldn't believe that Kaname had easily dodged what he was trying to ask. Abel decided to push a bit more, wanting a straight answer. "Are you a vampire?"

"Me?" Kaname asked patiently, watching Abel more carefully now.

"Yes, you! You weren't surprised by the ice he used! You also didn't seem surprised that I wasn't surprised! Why?! I know vampires are real! Our home has them everywhere!" Abel began to shout, his patience finally running thin.

"Very well," Kaname answered. "You are correct, I am a vampire. However, you are in a classroom full of vampires. If it was not for me, you might be dead. All of you, except for maybe him." Kaname had waved his hand in the direction of Tres, indicating that he knew he was not human.

"So you are a vampire…" Abel mused to himself quietly.

"We're in a classroom full of vampires?!" Esther shouted, shock evident in her voice.

"I will destroy them, if necessary," Tres said quickly, aiming his gun towards Kaname.

"Let's not be rash, Tres," Wordsworth told him with a smile.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Kaname asked Abel, his tone changing to a threatening one.

Abel caught the hint and decided not to ask anymore at the moment. However, Kaname had a few questions for them, and Able could see it in his eyes.

"What kind of bullets are you using?" Kaname asked, his eyes wandering towards Tres.

"Does it matter?" Leon asked, noticing the spark of worry that flashed through his eyes.

"Yes, I've never seen that gun before," Kaname answered, his eyes tracing the gun's outline once more.

"Silver," Abel answered, looking Kaname in the eyes.

Kaname acknowledged the answer with a simple nod of his head, but didn't move his eyes away.

"My next question: What are you, Abel Nightroad?"

Abel was shocked by the nature of Kaname's question. Esther glanced towards Abel in slight confusion. Leon looked towards Abel, curious to what his answer would be.

"Hum-" Abel began, but Kaname cut him off.

"Do not tell me human. The blood that runs through your veins is not human, but vampire. However, it is not vampire at the same time. What are you?" Kaname asked again.

Abel glanced around the room one time before deciding he would not answer the question. "I won't tell you."

Leon chuckled in amusement, but Yagari was at the end of his patience. He had stood idly by while the vampires of the class had their free reign, and he was tired of it.

"Put, the gun down," Yagari told Tres firmly. Yagari then directed his attention to Kaname, and tried to think of a way to get the vampire to listen to him.

"Kaname, you don't want to cause trouble, do you?" Yagari asked, hoping it would be enough to make Kaname back down.

Kaname gave a short glance towards Yagari, before nodding his head in agreement and sitting down once more.

Yagari sighed in relief and focused his attention to Abel.

"Now, what should I do with you… You are the one who started this," Yagari said quietly to himself.

Esther sat down quietly and Leon quickly joined her. Tres had lowered his gun, but Wordsworth stayed attentive. Abel stood quietly, waiting to hear what Yagari would decide to do.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was a good chapter. I read it a few times myself, but just couldn't see it as worth anything! Ah well, it'll get better, I'm sure of it! I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :) I'm going to try to write the next chapter partially tomorrow! Maybe the characters will finally decide exactly what they want to do! *I can't believe Kaname didn't slap Aidou or something for his revealing them like that! I thought for sure he would've hurt him!* Till next time! **


End file.
